Kisses and Cuddeling
by linda-shamy-6788
Summary: Sheldon need to leave for a conference. Amy promised kisses and cuddeling to him. Will he agree?
1. chapter 1

Sheldon needs to leave for a conference to New York and the whole day was a certain tension between Amy and him in the air. While packing, there were always those little touches, soft strokes and hot glances. Later on the couch, they sat away from each other because they know, if they would give up in their little game, it would be the end...for both. In bed it was like a dance, she read a book while he takes a look on his iPad, glancing at the other every two minutes.

After a few minutes, Amy turned off the light, took off her glasses and lay them on the nightstand, turn around to look at him.

-"Sleeping time, right?" He asked her in a raspy voice and Amy could only nod. He put his iPad away and turned off his light to mimic her actions.

They gazed at each other's eyes for a long time in the darkness. And what they saw was trust, sadness and pure love. Slowly, Sheldon smiled at her, because he knew exactly what she wanted.

-"Come to me, little lady." As the word "come" leave his lips, Amy crawled to her financé to lean her head against his shoulder, burying her nose into his neck and intertwine her legs with his. One arm lay around his midsection and she began to stroke this part slowly.

-"Looks like someone need attention". Sheldon chuckled quietly, as he kissed softly her forehead and stroke with one hand her back. With every stroke of him, she cuddle him tighter, moving herself, to have more access to his strong neck. Very slowly, her lips slid over the skin where his carotid artery pulsed. In the instant, his pulse quickens as she kisses him softly.

-"And for me it looks like, someone like what I do". Amy smiled into his neck, while her hand roamed from his side to his chest and along down to the hem of his pyjama. But she stopped before she could touch his semi erection. He felt sad, as her hands start again their way up to his chest.

Sheldon took a deep breath, moving his body to have a better access to Amy's body. He could feel her soft hot lips still on his neck, she kissed him forcefully and pressed her hot body against him. His eyes closed as her sweet intoxicating scent filled his nose. How much he would miss her body and her sweet scent, in her presence, he feel like home. Yes, Amy was his home. It doesn't matter where he is, as long as she was with him. He stopped stroking her back and move a bit from her.

-"Come to New York with me Amy, one week without you is too long! You just came home from Princeton". He said to her in a sad voice.

-"Sheldon if I could I would come with you, but we need to be strong, and believe me, this week will fly so fast and in six days we will be together again. For a loooooong time without distraction." While she spoke her hands moved to his cheeks and as she ended, both faces where only some inches apart from each other.

-"Sleep with me". Sheldon whispered in a rouge voice. He wants to be as close as possible to Amy and he couldn't wait to roam his hands over her naked body. Amy began to smile shyly as she shook her head no.

-"No, not today, just kisses and cuddling! It was a long day and I'm tired and can you imagine how wonderful it will be in 6 days? When we will be complete ravenous from each other?." Her sweet voice now sounded sexy and seductive. He couldn't believe she would say no and his first thought was to get angry at her while she refuse him, but after a few moment more and still staring in her eyes, he started to like the idea. In the last days, with Amy's coming home, their sex life turned upside down and he found the idea of a little abstinence arousing.

-"Agreed, just kisses and cuddeling!." He gave her a small peck on the lips and took her again closer to his body. "I will give you a kiss that you will not forget in the whole week." As the line slipped out of his mouth, his body reacted like an inferno, everything inside of him screamed to ravish her, right there and fuck her as long as she would cry for forgiveness. The only thing he wanted was to have her as close as he could, and that would be inside of her. But, he agreed to the "contract", and to use the right word, it was an agony and right now he couldn't promise to resist her body.

His hands traveled from her back to her womanly hips, in small circles he stroke over them until he reached his favorite part on her body. Amy's wonderful,hot posterior. Sheldon began to squeeze them softly. In a swift move, he freed himself from her embraced arms and started to kneel over her body. With both hands he hold her own in a tight grip and lowered his face above to her, so that only a piece of paper would fit between them.

-"Just kisses...huh?" Sheldon smiled slyly, while he spoke his lips brushed featherlight against her, which make her whole body quiver.

-"I...uhm...yes." She replayed nearly breathless because of his attack.

-"And now, I want to kiss you little lady." In that moment Amy closed her eyes to receive his warm lips but she opened them as he pulled the blankets to one side of the bed.

-"Sheldon, what are you doing? Just kissing!" She told him frustrated.

-"I will just kiss you, but you never told me where and how."

Amy couldn't see his fast movements as he moved to her feets, grip them and drag her down until her head was not anymore on the pillow. His hands roamed over her body, from her full breast with hard nipples, to the hem of her pyjama pants, which he pulled down in a swift move to expose the aim of his desire. He already could smell how aroused she already was, and this makes him more animalistic than before.

-"Sheldon…." was the only word which came out of her mouth as he lowered his face down to her hot core and stroke with his nose softly over her clitoris.

-"Amy you taste like heaven." He suggested, as he pressed his lips onto her sensitive spot. Sheldon kisses her softly, just brushing with his lips the surface of her hot skin.

-"More…" Amy whimpered as Sheldon continued with his torture.

His kisses where now more forceful and he needed to use his hands to control Amy's quivering legs. She tastes like a sweet cookie and he couldn't wait to lick her completely, to savour her nectar into his eidetic memory to survive the next 6 days without her. He stopped in his tracks and gazed into her face, her cheeks were blushed in a red tone, her eyes closed and her full mouth opened in an sexy O. Not to mention her hands which clawed in the sheets like her life would hang on it. Finally, she opened her dilated eyes to gaze at him with a sexy smirk on her face.

-"You want more kisses?"

-"Yes." she croaked.

-"Ok, lets try french kissing". He wiggle with his eyebrows, lowering again his head between her legs.

Amy giggled like a schoolgirl, but her laughter died as he pressed a soft kiss on her sensitive spot letting her moaning immediately. His tongue licked between her folds, around her clit, he wanted so badly to pleasure her with his hands as well but he promised that he just would kiss her. His loins hurt of his own arousal but he would withstand his baser urges to show her in 6 days what she missed. While he kissed and licked her wet core, her moans grow louder and he knew she was very close. In one second, he thought about to stop his sweet torture but decide against this idea give her a small peek for next week.

Amy rear up from her bottom to press herself more into his mouth as she screamed his name, her toes curled while coming hard with the last lick of his tongue. He had hold her tights with his hands because she moved jerking against him, riding out her orgasm. He moved slowly above to her, but not without brushing his erection over her lower body, to tease her. He lay beside her, one arm holding his head while the other one wipe his mouth as he looked at her to come back from her heights.

-"Just kissing...huh?" She smiled widely, as she turned her head into his direction.

-"Next time you need so say where." Sheldon took her cheek in his hands and he couldn't resist anymore, he need to kiss her mouth to save the memory of her sweet lips.

As he connected with her lips he felt complete, satisfied and loved, the mixed of her nectar and her normal taste was just overwhelming. He lingered one more time on her lips as he pulled away and took her into his arms, giving his fianće a soft kiss on her forehead and closing his eyes, still completely aroused.

-"I will miss you, Amy."

-"And I will miss your kisses." She smirked and closed her eyes too, to fall asleep within seconds.

END

Thanks for reading, this story belongs to a Shamy drawing I saw a long time ago. I couldn't resist and wrote it...what do you think?? Should we wait for Sheldon's return or will Amy help with his "problem"?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, it's more than one year ago, when I started and finished this little story. A lot of things happened in this one year. Good and bad things, a crazy ride with ups and downs...Let's say, I had a lot to think about. I decide that this is, for now, my last fanfiction. As you know I have a cooperation with my awesome Beta Ana, time and less ideas doesn´t allow us to finish the pirates. Maybe, one day, the big update will come, but for now it's paused.**

 **Thanks to all who read my stories, reviewed them and had a nice time. I really had a great time and could just write for you.**

 **Enough from me, have fun while reading and please review, this is the pay for our hard work and hours of sitting in front of a computer or phone.**

 **A lot of people suggested that I should write a second part...so here it is...finally. I need to admit that it is more m-rated than I thought it would be, so be warned ;)**

 **As always a huge thank to my Beta for reading and correct this story, she helped me a lot while writing some parts and I remember we had so much fun.**

 **Have as much fun as Amy and Sheldon in this chapter ;)**

Sheldon was on the edge to wake up, a warm feeling runs through his veins to his lower regions. He moved his eyelashes, but he didn't want to open them, it felt too good to be true, and the sensation he felt a few seconds later was the best since days.

\- "Ahhhhh….". Sheldon moaned into the dark room, an unbelievable feeling between his tights reached his brain, making him moaned again.

\- "Ohhhh". Again this feeling of pure pleasure. A soft stroking, a wet licking and he was full awake.

Sheldon opened his eyes, he needed some moments to focus of what just happened to him. It was still dark when he looked from the ceiling down to his legs, he saw Amy between them. Her head was bumping up and down, his now, hard like steel, penis in her mouth and her small fingers were stroking around him in a sensual way.

\- "Amy? … Oh, my… Amy... don´t stop". He growled, now, wide awake while his head hit his pillow. The pressure around his member stopped and Amy gazed up to him.

\- "Ahh, someone is finally awake". She said flirty, and crawled with her body like a cat over him until she reached his head. Her hair fell like a curtain around him and she smiled widely, her head moved slowly closer to him. He finally lifted his arms and throw them around her, a hand on her hips which he circled with his fingers.

\- "I missed you, Amy… so much". He whispered. His head flipped a little bit up, and closed the gap to her soft lips. His hands stroked sensual from her hips up to her cheeks, he need her closer, so much closer. Forcefully, she opened her mouth to give him entrance, and without hesitation his tongue meet hers in a mysterious dance.

The tension over the whole week raised in the immeasurable, which unloaded in this one kiss. His hands started again to discover every inch of her body, slowly over her shoulder blades, further alongside her spin until he reached the hem of her nightgown, which moved up when she crawled up to him.

While he was still kissing her passionately, her moans grew louder as he explored her cavern, his hands slipped under her nightgown, touching her bottom, which wasn't covered in her panties, she was completely naked.

To find her without panties, let his hard member only grow harder. In a swift move with his hands on her posterior, he turned both, making her lay now under him, her long brown hair around her face, her lips deep red from his ministrations, her cheeks blushed and her breathing accelerated.

\- "Oh no, mister". She said bossy after their lips parted, she turned both into the starting position. "Tonight you're all mine." A sassy smile draw on her lips, she moved down to take him directly deep into her warm and wet mouth.

Amy´s tongue swirled around his tip, she licked slowly over his pulsating length, now the star in front of his eyes where more visible. Sheldon breathed accelerate, like if he was running a marathon, his moans were loud … so loud.

He opened his eyes, breathing hard, one hand in his pants around his throbbing penis, he blinked a few times, still confused to the dark ceiling.

\- "What on earth?". He mumbled, "Oh my god". Sheldon said to himself, overwhelmed from his dream. "And it's only wednesday, three more days " He snorted, shaking his head and throwing his blanket back to the end. He got up from the hotel bed, and walked directly to take a very cold, and needed, shower.

Sheldon looked again to his watch, his feet were moving fast up and down and he couldn't wait until the plane landed at the LAX airport. It was the second time he was that long away from Amy. The last time, he run away from her, overwhelmed from all the changes, and mostly, to hide his feelings from her, acting like a scared baby. But now, it was different, so much different, now he was open to her about his feelings, he loved her, she knew it and every fiber of his being devoured her, he couldn't wait to smell her delicious scent, and take her in his arms.

A jerking took him back to the reality, the plane landed safely, he looked out of the window, it was late afternoon in Los Angeles. A few minutes later, he opened his seat belt, standing up to take his luggage and turning on his mobile phone to check if he had received any message. He started to grin when he saw his screensaver, there she was, his sassy smiling Amy. How much he loved it when she gazed at him like that. Straight walking to the exit, hoping to get the next taxi, Sheldon felt a vibration in his pants, he took his phone out, it was a message from Amy.

\- "The gang prepared dinner for you, can´t wait to see you. X Amy". Sheldon rolled his eyes. Dinner with the gang was the last thing he wanted to do right now, he thought as he take a seat in the taxi and told the driver the correct address.

Forty minutes later, he arrived to Los Robles Avenue, he opened the door, taking a big breath, he was at home, and started to walk upstairs. As he reached to the fourth floor, the door of 4A wide opened and Penny pulled him into a bone braking hug.

\- "Finally you are here, welcome home". She said, pulling him inside, one after another of his friends welcomed and hugged him, but the only one he really wanted to hug was Amy.

She was sitting beside his spot, smiling shyly at him. Her long and dark hair fell over her shoulders, and he could see the glow of her green eyes behind her glasses. She raised up when he was in front of her. Unsure of what to do, Sheldon leaned and kissed her onto her cheek.

\- "Hello Amy." He said, gazing into her eyes.

\- "Hello Sheldon". She repeated his line, smiling shyly as the rest of the group were focused on them.

\- "Let's eat, I'm starving". Bernadette mentioned, with her high pitched voice, one of the kids started to cry, and she jumped from her seat. "I have to feed Michael, he has my eyes but the appetite of his grandma".". Their friends nodded and started to take their food from the coffee table.

Everyone started eating, and asked Sheldon about his lecture. Normally, he would love to talk about physics and what they had achieved in the last week, but the feeling of Amy´s knee touching barely his pants was to much for him. Not even the food or movie that was on TV, Star Trek into the darkness, could make him focus.

After the longest 2 hours of his life, Sheldon had enough. He couldn't talk to his girlfriend because everytime time one of his annoying friends interrupted him when he was to start a line. He didn't want this, he didn't ask for it. He looked to his left, his fiancée was sitting there, and she was radiant, her smile, her hair, her legs ... Suddenly he got up, taking Amy's hand who gazed quizzically at him.

\- "Thank you all for the lovely evening". Sheldon interrupted the conversation, guiding all eyes towards him. "I had a long week, and… I'm tired". He faked a long yawn and took the first steps towards the door.

\- "But Sheldon…". Penny started. "We didn't had dessert yet, chocolate ice cream cake, your favorite".

\- "He will have dessert in a few minutes". Raj giggled into Howards ear, who laughed as well. But Sheldon was aware of their joke, he was happy about his vulcan hearing.

\- "Thank you Penny, as tempting as the offer sounds, I want, rather, I need …". Sheldon squeezed her hand tightly to his. "To go to bed." Without saying anything else, Sheldon left the apartment. She trotted behind him out of the room, following to their own apartment.

\- "Sheldon, why do you take me with you?". She stopped him on tracks, freeing herself from his hand. "If you want to go to bed, go, I´m not even sleepy and don't dare to… ". Sheldon closed the door with a loud noise, turned her around, raising his hands to her cheeks and pressing his lips hungrily onto hers. One of his hands, moved back to her soft and long hair, while with the other one, he stroked her cheek in tiny circles.

A moan left her lips as his tongue darted out to play with hers, he crushed with her against the whiteboard, in that moment it doesn't matter what was on it, she was more important that any equation. For Sheldon it was one of the most erotic kisses he ever had with Amy, the tension of the whole week was released in here, in this one kiss.

\- "Mmm". Amy moaned, trying to release her mouth for air. "Sheldon why so stormy?". She said between hot and wet kisses, which left her breathless.

\- "Stormy?". The physicist smirked against her lips, he pulled her backwards to the bedroom. "I missed you, little vixen. Since our cuddle session last weekend I couldn't wait to kiss you like this. He kissed her deeply, taking her closer and stroked with his hands down to her sexy rear end to squeeze it. "And make you mine, feel you, all of you". As both reached the bedroom and Amy´s knees hit the mattress.

\- "Dr. Cooper". She growled, turning him around, one step back, she pushed him onto the bed, who he landed with a cracking noise on it. Amy raised her hand, moving her index finger in front of him. "Not that easy, you violated the agreement between you and me, in the night from the 18th of September." She put one knee onto the bed, placing it directly between Sheldon's legs.

\- "I did what?". Sheldon gulped hard, feeling how all of his blood left his head to go much lower.

\- "Not like this, mister, you have a vulcan hearing". She crawled more over his body, moving her body like a cat. "You violated the "just cuddle" agreement, which means, according to the relationship agreement…" Amy crawled now with her whole body over his, gazing in his dark blue eyes and placing her hot butt onto the palpable bulge in his pants, stroking it slowly back and for.

Sheldon closed his eyes with the sensation of her hot curves on his. He opened them, gazing into her green orbs, a sassy smile on her lips when she continued her speech. "...paragraph 7.3.16, which says that a punishment is in order". His eyes went wide open, like saucers, this little vixen used his own medicine against him. He created the punishment paragraph to have his way with her and now …

\- "And… what will be my punishment?". He asked her curious, with his eyes fixed on her light swollen lips.

\- "My lips are sealed". Amy whispered into his ear, moving back until she reached the belt of his pants. Skillfully, she opened it and pulled everything down, including his underwear. Sheldon moaned loudly as she freed his hard member.

\- "Always so ready, Dr Cooper". She smirked into his direction, took him into her hand to stroke him up and down, the silky, but hard, feeling under her fingers aroused her in the unimaginable way, and right now, she just wanted to cancel this punishment and have her way with him.

Amy lowered her head, licking her lips in anticipation. She take him into her hot and wet mouth, her tongue swirled around the tip of his erection, starting to bump up and down. She noticed that Sheldon took the sheets into his hands, closing his eyes in pleasure.

\- "Oh Amy, this feels so much better than in my dream". He murmured, starting to squirm under her ministration. Amy slowly stopped with her mouth, raising her head to gaze into his light blushed face.

\- "So? You're dreaming of me?". Amy asked him slyly smiling, and started to stroke him sensually.

\- "Hmm…". was the only noise he was able to do.

\- "What was your dream, Dr. Cooper?". With that line she stopped touching him. Confused, he opened his eyes and gazed into her dark green orbs.

\- "I… I dreamed exactly what you're doing right now". He said ashamed, covering his face with his hands. Amy noticed that he was uncomfortable, so she changed the topic, to get back on track.

\- "Did my dream-me something like this?". She lowered again her head, took him completely into her mouth, while swirling with her tongue over his frenulum. In one of Penny's magazines she found out, that it's the most sensitive spot with a bundle of nerves.

\- "Holy shhhhh…". He groaned into the semi dark room, squirming under her as she tighten her mouth around his tip, creating a small vacuum, to tease him more. A few moments later she felt the pulsating in her mouth and she knew he wouldn't last much longer, if she didn't stop right now. With a loud moan she released his member from her mouth, licking a last time over it.

\- "Amy, why did you stop?". Sheldon growled in disbelief.

\- "Because you were very close". Amy smirked.

\- "But… but… ". He whines again, as he opened his eyes, he saw Amy undressing herself, crawling back over him, placing her body over him.

\- "I can't do more punishment, I need you now". She pushed herself down, taking all of him inside of her. "Oh my, this is amazing". Resting her hands on his shoulders as she ride him. His hands glide up her legs which were beside his hips until he took them to help her to raise the speed.

Sheldon loved that position very much, but he wanted to gaze into her eyes, seeing how she wrinkled her nose and close her eyes when she came. In a swift move, without breaking their connection, he turned them around. She was laying under him, her brown hair spreading over the sheets and in this moment he knew what he missed so much. This expression on her face of pure love.

Hungrily Sheldon kissed her, sucked on her lower lip, as he thrust deeply into her, in a swift move he move back from her, took her legs to lay them onto his shoulders, closing his eyes as he felt that he came more deeper into her hot core. A groan left his lips, while Amy screamed loud his name of pure satisfaction. The pulsation around his member, when Amy´s orgasm shook her was nearly to much for him and he slowed his movement down.

-"That was hooo, Dr. Cooper." Amy whispered still breathless, opening her eyes and gazing into his dilated eyes. "This position and his angle is highly appreciated for the future." She touched his neck, to pull him down to her, searching for his lips. Their tongues danced and nearly fight with each other who has the upper hand, while Sheldon started again to thrust slowly into her.

Amy lay her legs around his butt, pushing him hard against her and feeling him completely. Sheldon speeding up his thrust, the feeling of his near orgsam run through his veins. Since sunday he was trying so hard not to do self abuse, which was nearly unbearable, but the feeling of her under him was so much more, it was everything.

-"SHELDON." Amy screamed as she reached her zenite, shaking under him, nearly pushing him away while riding out the second orgams on this evening. Motivated from her screams, he thrust a last time into her and lost himself completely, this was one of the strongest orgasms he ever had, only feeling the heat inside of him, paired with pure joy and love for this special woman. In these few seconds he didn't think, he didn't move, he just felt the best feeling in the world.

Sheldon felt after a few moment a stroking on the back of his head, circling around on bundle of hair. Slowly he opened his eyes, moved his head back to gaze into her now bright green orbs, a cute smile was drawn on her lips as she moved her hand to his cheek and kissed him softly onto his lips.

-"I think now is a cuddle session very needed." He said exhausted but happy.

THE END


End file.
